


Where we were

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol used as a Coping Mechanism, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brain Damage, Cannon Violence, Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Jealousy, Mentions of car accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean had become fast friends, both harboring secret crushes on the other. When your hunter father drops you off at Bobby’s house and the Winchesters show up, you make it a point to finally make your move on Dean. The date you two go on is better than you could ever had imagined, though it takes a dire turn for the worst when a drunk driver hits the car you both are in on the way back to Bobby’s house. Years pass until the next time you see the Winchesters, old feelings erupt but will you and Dean be able to get back to how you were, or will the toll that time has taken on you be too much to bear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: True love and tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it starts a little slow, but I have a ton of exciting ideas for this story so stick around!

“Hey kid.” Bobby from his desk as you walked through the front door of the old house. “Hey old man.” You retorted placing the bags of food your father had bought before he dropped you off at Bobby’s door. “Stay out of trouble, I love you.” Was all he had said before heading off to his werewolf case a few states over. If this were last year, you would have complained and pouted the whole ride there. Instead, your leg bounced with anticipation. Not going unnoticed by your father, yet he didn’t mention it. He had told you that he wanted you to make friends, though he never expected you to take such an interest in the Winchesters. Over the past few months that you’ve known them, Sam had become the best friend you both so desperately needed. You were only two years older than him, though even at 13 he always looked older than you. Dean however, was different. His bright green eyes and good looks made your heart race every time he looked your way. But it wasn’t his looks or charm that made you fall for him, it was the way he looked after Sam, the way his eyes lit up every time he talked about his passions, the way you both would tell each other stupid jokes just to earn a laugh from the other, and of course, when he looked at you like you were his most prized possession. Although, you tried to convince yourself that it was only your imagination; trying to ignore the way his eyes roamed over you a little longer than necessary and how his hugs always seemed to get tighter each time you said goodbye to him.   
-  
You were lost in your thoughts and almost missed the distinct roar of the Impala outside of the house. Your head snapped to the front door before returning your attention to Bobby. His nose was buried in a book, though a knowing smile spread across his face. You knew you were obvious about your crush on the older Winchester, but you still attempted to regain your composure anyway. You heard shouting and doors slamming emanating from outside. Great. Sam and John were arguing again. You hated when they fought, mostly because of how it affected Dean. Constantly being torn between protecting his brother and obeying his father took a toll on him. “You’re not listening to me!” Sam screeched as he walked through the door. John had opted to stay silent, busying himself by sifting through Bobby’s bags on the table that he had left out for him. Sam made an irritable noise and stomped into the library, his hazel eyes found yours before he slumped next to you on the old couch. You offered him a burger which he took gratefully. “You can tell me all about it later.” You whispered, running your fingers through his soft hair. He groaned and tried to flatten it out again. You chuckled and joke about cutting it ever growing hair while he was asleep. His only reply was a death glare that he had somehow perfected at a young age. You laughed again and rose to say your ‘Hellos’ to John. You rounded the corner and were met with a hard chest along with piercing green eyes. Your breath hitched at the sight of him but you quickly collected yourself and gave him a bright smile. He squeezed your hips before he lightly pushed you aside, storming over to Sam. You knew that he needed to talk to his brother, but it still hurt for him to barely acknowledge you. You continued into the kitchen, trying to hide the sudden blush that had crept onto your cheeks. “Hello sir.” You said politely, unsure of how angry the man in front of you truly was. “Hey Y/N” he said, his voice just above a whisper. “What’s wrong…if you don’t mind me asking?” Your familiarity with him showing. John and your father had been friends for years which means you had known him for years as well. He huffed out a humorless laugh and clapped you on the shoulder, his small smile dropping. “I just hate fighting with them before a hunt.” He said. You could understand that. He was going into a dangerous situation, the last thing he wanted was his last words to his sons to be said in anger. John collected his belongings before turning back to you, his hand returning to your shoulder. “Take care of my boys while I’m gone Y/N.” You nodded and he was gone. Little did you know that those were that last words you would ever hear him say. You had settled back into the couch next to Sam, him and Dean repeatedly stole angry glances at each other. You decided to keep quiet in hopes that the awkward silence would pass. When it didn’t, Bobby had yelled and you had laughed at the boys’ surprised expressions. But it was all fine in the end. Sam had told you about how John made him leave his old school the night of the school dance. Your heart broke for the younger Winchester and his story, ignoring Dean’s constant glances at you.   
Bobby and Sam had all retreated to their rooms around 8 o'clock, you and Dean were still seated in the living room, laying side by side on the floor. After talking for about an hour, a comfortable silence settled between the two of you. Dean was the one to break it, “You know… I always dream of having a family one day. Like, white picket fence and everything.” He admitted to you out of nowhere. You turned your head to stare incredulously at the boy next to you. His emerald eyes sad and filled with something else you couldn’t put your finger on. “Really?” You asked, not trusting your voice to say anything more. A small smile played on his full lips and your stomach did a flip. Damn, why were you so helplessly in love with this boy? Dean sat up abruptly, a wicked look on his handsome features. He grazed his fingertips along yours before gripping your hand tightly. You had no time to question him as he dragged you silently through the house and out the front door. You watched as he started up on of Bobby’s cars, motioning for you to get in. “Where are we going?” You asked when he pulled out onto the street. “It’s a surprise.” He whispered, his eyes lighting up when he looked your way. Dean turned the radio on, the raspy voice of Bob Seger flowed through the speakers and you both giddily sang along. You were laughing at yourself too hard to notice the adoration held in Dean’s eyes every time he glanced at you. You stopped singing the second the colorful lights hit your face. Dean hopped out of the car and came to your side, helping you out. “A carnival?!” You were surprised to say the least. Was this a date? Of course not. Dean only saw you as a little sister, a friend, a pal. Right? Dean gripped your hand again and led you to the ticket booth. An hour later, you found yourself in line for the Ferris wheel. You were laughing at Dean as he stuffed his mouth with cotton candy, a small chunk getting caught on the side on his cheek, just out of reach of his attempts to lick it off. Your hands were moving before your brain could register what you were doing. You swiped a thumb over the sugary fluff and brought it to your mouth to lick it off. Your sudden boldness made your heart race as you prayed that you didn’t just cross some unspoken boundary. Dean’s smile faded and you watched his throat bob as he swallowed, his eyes never breaking contact with yours. Your breath quickened with the realization of his face slowly getting closer to yours. You weren’t sure if he was the one moving or if it was you, either way, neither of you were backing away. Oh my God. You thought to yourself. This is happening. You’d been dreaming of this moment since you met Dean and the moment couldn’t be more perf- “NEXT!” A loud voice sounded from behind you. You started at the sudden sound, which wouldn’t have been so bad…if you weren’t centimeters from Dean’s face. Your forehead collided with his and he stumbled backwards. Your eyes widened in shock and embarrassment at what had just happened. So much for perfect first kiss. When Dean regained his bearings, he silently handed the man your tickets and you both entered the small carriage without another word. You mentally slapped yourself, feeling your cheeks burn with the thought of sitting through this whole ride in awkward silence. What could be worse than that? You got your answer when Dean threw his head back in laughter. You wanted to cry. The only boy you had ever felt this strongly for was laughing at you, which was a feeling you never wanted to experience. When Dean noticed how upset you were, he immediately shut his mouth. “Hey what’s wrong?” He asked. Figuring you had nothing left to lose, you decided to just lay all your cards on the table. “What’s wrong?” You scoffed. “Everything was perfect tonight. The guy I like took me out on a wonderful date and just as we were going to kiss, I ruined it with my clumsiness.” Your voice was a borderline sob, but you didn’t care anymore. Dean stared at you with wide eye, taking a minute before he spoke. “You…you like me?” A wide smile formed on his lips. “Yeah.” You murmured, turning your head to face the shimmering lights below you. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” Dean said and you could hear the smirk in his voice. “I said yes you asshole.” You chuckled, hitting his chest playfully. Dean gently grabbed your chin in his hands and tilted your face to look him in the eye. “I like you to. Have for a long time.” He drawled. You were speechless, your desire for him growing as he rested one of his hands on your thigh, lightly thrumming his fingers to a silent rhythm. “Don’t move this time, okay?” He breathed. You huffed out a small laugh that was cut short by Dean’s soft lips on yours. It was a soft kiss, slowly getting deeper as you both eased into it. Your head filled with sparks, the tingling sensation running throughout you. This wasn’t your first kiss, but it was without a doubt the best. Heat pooled in between your legs, making a small gasp escape your lips. Dean pulled back to look at you, or catch his breath, you weren’t entirely sure at the moment. His eyes dark with lust, fingers digging into your thigh so hard that it would have been painful if you weren’t so lost in the sensation of him. The Ferris wheel came to an abrupt halt as your cart reached the bottom. Dean threw you a wink and (not so subtlety) adjusted himself in his jeans, offering his hand to you once again and quickly leading you back to Bobby’s car. You back was pressed against the cool metal, Dean filling your senses. His tongue danced along with yours, tasting of cotton candy and popcorn, his hands ran up and down your sides, pulling a harsh shiver from you, his overwhelming earthy scent surrounding you as you dug your fingers into his silky hair. He fumbled behind you for the handle of the door, gently laying you on the backseat after he got it open. Dean settled on top of you and you knew where this was headed. Although you had never done this with anyone else before, you were positive that this was what you wanted. “Wait.” You said as Deans kisses began to travel lower and lower. He stopped and looked up at you, fear etched into his eyes. “I’ve um. I’ve never…” You stammered, the words getting stuck in your throat. Dean let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief before taking your hands and interlocking your fingers with his. “Neither have I.” He admitted shyly. You huffed out a small laugh and captured his lips with yours again. “I want to Dean.” You sighed when you separated. He looked at you with a questioning look. “You sure?” You took a calming breath and gripped his hands even tighter. “I trust you dean. I want you to be my first.” You said into his neck, peppering kisses along his jawline. A soft moan escaped his lips while the two of you continued where you left off. Both finding what the other liked best. It was slow, experimental, and hands down the best night you had ever had.   
You sat in the passenger seat of the beat up car, your hand warm with the addition of Dean’s fingers between yours. Sighing contently as Dean approached a stoplight, you looked to Dean who was already staring at you. He pulled your hand to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss to the back of it before the light turned green. You weren’t ready for the night to end, but you knew that you would only ever want Dean. You only ever wanted him to be the one to touch you like he had tonight. You only ever- your thoughts were cut short by bright lights right next to you, a loud cracking sound, and then, darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Dean's POV, the timeline starts during the year that Sam had been back from Hell and was hunting alone. Just in case you didn't feel like doing the math.

Your eyes burned as the brightness of the light ebbed through your cracked eyelids. You wanted to go back to sleep, back to your dreams of bright colorful lights and the feeling of being safe. Your eyes darted around the room, scanning the tubes running from your body to the person sleeping in a chair beside you. You knew him. You weren't sure how, but you did. The overwhelming feeling of sadness overcame you for no particular reason, save for the crushing feeling of the unknown weighing down on you. Where were you? Why were you here? A sob escaped your throat, awaking the man next to you. The mans eyes widened in surprise before he rushed your side. "Y/N, baby it's okay, you're okay." He spoke softly, while his rough hands rubbed the burning tears from your cheeks. You reached towards him, your fingers tracing alone the dark stubble that laid along his jawline. His eyes were bloodshot, but you knew those eyes. You saw them everytime you looked into the mirror.  
"Dad" you breathed. Your voice burned on its way out, throwing you into a loud coughing fit. Your father handed you a glass of water which you gladly accepted as he gently rubbed your back. Before you could catch your breath again, a doctor walked through the door, startling you and your father. "Ah, miss Y/L/N! Your finally awake!" They doctor says. His voice is high pitched and cheerful and you had the overwhelming desire to hit him. "Why am I here?" You asked, stopping the doctor before he said anything else. The twin looks of confusion that you received from both the doctor and your father deepens the anxiety in your chest. "Miss Y/L/N, can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Your father squeezes your hand as he leans back in his chair awaiting you to answer the doctors question. You focus your energy into remembering something...anything, until you come up with a clear thought. "Um..." You turned to your father directing your words towards him. "We were driving...you were taking me to..to..." Your voice trailed off as you focused on remembering who you were going to see. "Bobby?" Your fathers finished for you. A flash of memories flooded your mind at the name. The old rickety porch, The constant smell of old books, and the empty bottles that littered his tables. Yes. You remember Bobby. "Yeah, but everything after that is a blur" you spoke honestly. You knew there was more to the memory, it was as if it was on the tip of your tongue, yet you couldn't reach it. The doctor let out a long sigh. "You were involved in a car accident Y/N. Your car was struck by a drunk driver ran a red light." The doctor spoke calmly, like his words weren't tearing you apart at the seams. "Do you have any recollection of this?" Your father asked when the doctor finished. You shook your head your body hurt now the pain meds must be wearing off. "But...I can't drive." You whispered, confusion clouding your head. Your father slowly closed his eyes and wrote a hand over his face. Before he could respond the doctor asked more questions your age your birthday and your full name being some of them but you only halfheartedly paid attention. The doctor was gone and you were pissed. Pissed at yourself for not remembering. "Dean." Your father spat, his voice filled with rising anger. Your heart raced at the mention of the name and you weren't sure why. Your father wasn't an easily angered man so his next action surprised you. Throwing the now empty glass of water against the wall, he shouted at you, or maybe more to himself. "This is his fault! All of this..." He gripped the blankets that covered you in through them aside revealing your body. Your arms were littered with cuts, though your legs had less, they were covered in dark purple bruises. Your father continued his rage, yet none of his words registered with you, you were too busy wondering why a hospital would have glass cups. Someone could really get hurt if they stepped on that. "Y/N...Y/N!" Your eyes slowly snapped to your father, only now becoming aware of your injuries and his anger. You couldn't respond everything was just too overwhelming. "I'm sorry sweetheart. You should get some more rest. Heal up." Your fathers calm demeanor returned and he stroke your cheek like he always did when you were upset. You silently curled up on the hospital bed, ignoring your protesting limbs. You barely noticed your father returning the blankets over you and silently exiting the room. You were too busy focus being on that name. Dean.

***  
Deans POV

"Y/N!" Dean screamed once the ringing in his ears ceased. She looked peaceful, almost as if she was asleep. The only indication that anything had happened was the shattered glass that surrounded her, the cuts that covered her body, and the truck that was still crashed on the outside of her door. Dean fumbled for his phone, ignoring his own injuries. He had to get her help, that's all he cared about. There was a dizzying aroma of gasoline that filled the air as he dialed 911. Shouting into the phone at the police dispatch, Dean grabbed your hand and stroked your fingers, careful not to hurt you further. This was his fault, he should have seen it coming, he shouldn't have brought you out here in the first place. Tears ran down his cheeks and fell onto your hands, he needed to call Bobby but he just couldn't have that conversation right now so he stayed in that position until the police came and pried him away from you. Dean watched your head a roll to the side and it broke him to see you look so lifeless. He tore away from the police and sprinted towards the ambulance you were being hauled into, the paramedics pushing him aside so he couldn't reach you like he wanted. "Y/N! Baby I'm so sorry!" He shouted repeatedly. The doors slammed shut severing his line of sight. His heart felt like it shattered and he would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the death grip on his arms. Bobby was in front of him, dragging him towards his car and pushing him inside. He sped off after the ambulance. Dean only noticed Sam in the backseat when a soft hand landed on his shoulder. "It's okay boys. She's going to be just fine" Bobby said though he knew he had a hard time believing his own words. It was a quiet ride to the hospital, Bobby didn't ask about details and Dean was grateful for that. Seeing the hospital Dean breathe a sigh of relief though his heart dropped when his eyes focused on the Impala sitting out amongst a mix of emergency vehicles his eyes flicked to Bobby, a terrified look on his face. "They got back a few hours ago. We went looking for you two when we realize a car was gone." Bobby's voice was sharp as if he knew something that Dean didn't. John ran to the car and ripped Dean from the passenger side before Bobby fully parked the car. He expected to be yelled at, maybe even hit. He thought he deserved it, but he didn't expect his father to grip him in a tight hug reaching out for Sam to join as well. "I'm so glad you boys are okay." John said, his voice sincere and full of relief. When he pulled back, Dean could have sworn he saw tears in his fathers eyes. "Let's go boys." John said, his voice returning to it's normal roughness "Go? We can't leave!" Dean shrieked pulling further from his father and Sam. He backed into Bobby who planted a firm hand on his shoulder. "You have to boys, Y/N's father is furious and he refuses to let you near her." Bobby's voice was full of sadness but before he could say anything else, John was pulling Dean and Sam into the Impala. The fight was completely drained from him by that point, only returning when he saw the hospital in the rearview mirror. Dean slammed his hands on the dashboard, thrashing in his seat as the weight of tonight's events finally hit him. John was yelling and Sam was trying to pin Dean to the seat to calm him. "Bobby's going to keep us updated on everything." Sam promised, his grip tightening. "This is not your fault Dean" Sam whispered, tears forming in his own eyes at the sight of his brother. Dean clung to the promises being thrown at him, reassuring himself that you were okay. You had to be okay. 

***

You woke up in a sweat looking around the dark motel room that your father had left you in while he was out hunting a pack of Vampires. Two years had passed since your accident. Your cuts vanished and the bruises faded, leaving you the only thing you felt would never heal. You had constant headaches sure, but the worst part was the dreams. Tonight, like many others, your subconscious had decided to show you bright, colorful lights and flashes of piercing green eyes. You always felt happy during those parts, but it always changed. Glass breaking, headlights, blood. That's how you ended up in the bathroom wishing, praying, anything to stop the dream, anything to remember what happened to you. Your father refused to tell you anything about Dean. Only saying that he was the reason this happened to you. Though as the months stretch into years, your father's anger settled. After some convincing that you weren't fit for a normal life, your father finally allowed you to hunt with him. The two of you fell into an easy routine; you waiting for him to come back from the harder hunts, the both of you going on the easier ones. You learned to live with them, focusing on becoming the best hunter you could. Tonight was like any other, you were on the research duty while your father was out on a hunt. You were waiting for his call to say he was okay. You waited days, weeks even, but nothing ever came. You looked everywhere and you eventually found him. His car was abandoned in the woods behind the old nest of vamps, his throat had been torn out. You wanted to be surprised, but you knew he was gone the day he didn't call you. So you gave him a proper hunters funeral and said your goodbyes, though the strangest part was how you didn't shed a single tear. You headed in the direction of the nearest city, you had no money left, no home, no car, and you were officially alone.

***

 

11 years. 11 years of hunting and research by yourself. You had managed to become a very notorious Hunter, never needing much help from anyone, always leaving without a trace. Today was your 28th birthday, and you found yourself in a sleazy dive bar in the northern part of Nebraska. A man who smelled of booze and cheap cologne was attempting to flirt with you, though he gave up when you paid him no mind. You were feeling oddly emotional tonight and you weren't sure why. Ever since the accident you had figured out that you were lacking the emotions you had previously held. You held your beer bottle to your mouth and right as you were taking a sip you heard your name being called. You made sure that you never told people your real name, so you were genuinely confused at the mention of it. You turned in your seat and came face to face with probably one of the hottest guys ever seen. A dim looking woman clung to his side, shooting you a nasty look. You paid no attention to her though, the man's tall stature and broad shoulders were unfamiliar, yet his Hazel eyes and long hair that framed his face nicely brought a flash of memories with them. You blinked away the visions of shared laughs and whispers with a young floppy haired boy and stared at the grown man in front of you. "Can I help you with something?" You asked. "I can't believe it's you!" He said with what seemed to be more surprised rather than enthusiasm. He reached out and wrapped his arms around you, abandoning the woman next to him who turned and stalked away from you two. Despite the cold and distant feeling you got from looking in his eyes, his embrace made affection spread through your chest.  
When he pulled away, you found yourself missing his warm embrace. Your face must have been a look of complete confusion because his smile fell when he looked at you again. "It's me, Sam" he said. His voice was deep and there was something in his eyes, something that made him seem...incomplete. You knew this man. You knew that you knew him. You just couldn't remember anything about him. "I'm sorry... I don't..." you had no idea what to say, so you decided to do what your instincts told you to do. You ran. You pushed past the man and burst out the doors. You knew you were too buzzed to drive, so you just kept running. Your lungs burned from the cold air but you didn't care. You needed to be away from that man. He brought up old memories, your father had once said that anyone who brought up old memories were people to avoid. Your thighs burned, you weren't sure how long you'd been running for, but you slowly came to a stop, leaning against the cool bricks of the nearest building. Cars pass on the road, all of them oblivious to you and you're borderline mental breakdown. You had to stop, all of this was bad for your head and you didn't want a repeat of the last time this happened. You took a deep breath, finally calming down enough to slide down the wall and sit on the sidewalk. What seemed like hours past, you thought about the man... Sam in the bar, you thought about the memories of the floppy haired to kid with caramel eyes. Analyzing every detail, trying to figure out what to do, until another memory resurfaced. Dusty books, easy conversations, drinks being brought by a burly man. That man. Bobby. You slowly study, your mind clear of alcohol and anxiety. You do what you had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

As your feet mindlessly took you up the old steps of the front porch, you fought with yourself to keep going and not turn and run for the hills. You hesitantly knocked on the door, your heart beating faster in your chest. The door was flung open, revealing a grumpy looking man. "Um... Hi Bobby" you said, unsure of whether this was the right decision. A look of confusion flickered across the old man's face before a bright smile appeared. "Well I'll be damned." He spoke, he seems tired. As if he hadn't slept for a few days. He moved out of the way to let you into the house. nothing had changed from what you remembered, granted that wasn't much anyway. "Dean and Sam are going to be so glad that you're here." Bobby said from the kitchen where his head was ducked into the fridge. There was that name again. Dean? And Sam? The guy who you met at the bar? You were lost in your thoughts, only resurfacing when a warm hand landed on your shoulder, another one thrusting an open beer in front of you. "You look like shit." Bobby said, looking over your flustered face with concern. You broke from his grasp, taking a long swig of the offered drink. You wandered the room, looking over all of the old books and framed pictures. Your eyes flickered to a specific one and your heart dropped. Inside the frame was a picture of you surrounded by two other boys, each with their arms slung around your shoulders. The familiar shaggy haired boy from your memories was to your left while a boy a little taller than you was to your right. Your stomach fluttered at the sight of him, though you didn't know why. God, you were tired of not knowing! You turned to Bobby, the frame clutched tightly in your hands as tears of frustration field your eyes. You wanted- No. You needed to know what was going on. You had no memory of over half of your life. Before you could speak, Bobby's front door swung open, revealing a disheveled Sam. He instantly met your eyes, relieve washing over his features. "Good, you're safe. Why did you run off the other night?" Sam asked, making his way closer to you. You backed away, still unsure of what you wanted to do. Bobby gripped Sam's arm and motioned for Sam to follow him, leaving you alone in the library. Your breathing returned to normal as you caught snippets of Sam and Bobby's conversation. "I don't think she remembers you boy, so don't do anything to remind her of what happened. You remember when your memories hell showed up? She could react the same way." Bobby said, his voice just barely above a whisper. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were on a hunt." He added, you could hear Sam shift on his feet. "Well, that's the problem, I need a little help with this one." Sam responded. An idea popped into your head and before you could process what you were doing your voice broke through the room. "I'll help you." You stated and after incredulous looks, and a headlock given to Sam to prove you could fight, the two of you were off towards the first of many hunts to come.  
-  
You pulled up to a gas station once you've entered Battle Creek Michigan. This is where Sam had told you to meet him. You had been hunting with him for a few months now, adjusting to his distant family and 'used to be dead, but when Sam was Lucifer, a bunch of dead people came back to life – grandfather' Yeah, that one took a while to get used to. The roar of Sam's Black Charger broke your thoughts and you got out to meet him. "You're late" you said, your voice light and playful. Sam and you had become close over the last few months. Though you still didn't remember him from your childhood, you understood why you had enjoyed his company. You liked the fact that Sam could never treat you like he did everyone else. Soul or not, you were still his best friend. "It's a Djinn, his latest victims were some couple that lived down the road." Sam said, handing you his laptop that showed the article. "So what's the plan?" You asked, closing the laptop and opening your trunk to find your silver. "Find the next victim. If they aren't already dead." You chuckled at the bluntness in his voice. "Find the Djinn, call in back up to round it up." Sam finished as you found what you needed. "Simple enough" you said and turned to face him. "Know who's next?" At your question and expression crossed Sam's face that you couldn't read. "Yeah." He said before heading for his car, motioning for you to get in as well. You hated Sam's car, you preferred classics to anything new. Sam remained quiet as he drove up the road and parked in front of a nice suburban house. The door to the garage was propped open and that's where Sam was headed. Your stomach did flips as you approach the door. Your instincts telling you to turn and run. There was a loud sound, as if something fell, causing Sam to take off towards it. You make sure no one was hiding in the dark, only turning back towards the door when Sam emerged, another man slung around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" You said confused. You had never seen Sam help someone this much. "Help me get him to the car." He said as he continued his trek down the driveway. OK, what's going on? Sam's been acting off his whole day, and now he was taking this guy? You open the door for Sam nonetheless and took your seat in the front passenger side. You chance a look at the passed out man in the back. All you could do was stare at his sleeping figure. You barely recognized him from the pictures at Bobby's house, but you knew who it was. Dean. He was here, and he was real. You settled back into your seat, your mind racing with thoughts that you couldn't decipher. Sam was saying something to you, but you weren't listening, the only thing you could focus on was the memory of your reoccurring dream that kept replaying in your mind. You always thought that if you met the mysterious Dean that your father had always mentioned, that the memories would all just flow back. But the only things that flowed into your brain were confusion and anger. You hated yourself for not being able to remember the defining moment of your life, or even what had caused you to forget. Anger flowed through you as Sam came to a stop outside of the gas station from earlier. "I got it from here Y/N, I think it's best if you head back to Bobby's." He mumbled. His eyes flicking to Dean before they landed on you. You couldn't hold back anymore, your rage fueling you to the breaking point. "Fuck that Sam! Don't you dare treat me like I'm constantly about to break! I've been treated like that my whole damn life!" You shouted, your face heating up with your words. "I'm going with you and you and Mr. Unconscious over there are going to tell me the fucking truth." You were tired of this, but you didn't mean for that to come out so harsh. "We can't! Don't you get it Y/N?!" Sam shouted, causing Dean to begin to stir in his sleep. He lowered his voice as to not disturb his brother any further. "If we force those memories on you, it could be catastrophic." He whispered. You furrowed your brow in confusion at this. "That's a risk I'm willing to take." You said as you folded your arms and settled back into your seat.   
Before Sam could utter the first word of his protest, you cut him off. "I'd rather be miserable because I know what happened, rather than go the rest of my life feeling like a piece of me is missing." Your tone was final in Sam got the hint, putting the car in gear and pulling onto the road that led back to the old warehouse he had been holed up in. You needed this you needed to know the truth. If you knew the truth, then the memories would come back. At least, that's what you hoped would happen.  
-  
Dean was still asleep in the backseat when Sam came to a stop outside of the warehouse. You watched as he laid his brother on the ragged bed in the dark corner before he turned his attention back to you. "I haven't seen him in a year, in fact, he doesn't even know I'm alive." The crooked smile spread across his face at your raised eyebrows. "So let's not mention the whole soulless thing, okay?" You nodded at his request. Sam filled you in on details about Dean. You gathered that he is 30 years old, he's Sam's older brother who was a hunter until Sam went to hell and now he lives with a woman named Lisa. That last fact caused a foreign emotion to bubble inside your gut. Were you jealous? No way. Why would you be? You weren't sure what you were feeling, but you knew that you didn't want to meet this woman who Dean had been spending this past year with. Yeah, definitely not jealous.


End file.
